


There For You

by Ewelshy



Series: Jaydick One-Shots [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Fem!Dick Grayson - Freeform, Female Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewelshy/pseuds/Ewelshy
Summary: It would nice to have one evening without anything going wrong, wouldn't it? Well it won't be tonight.





	There For You

In Formal Wear  
AU- Gender Changes

 

"Is this really necessary, Bruce?" Rikki asked, tugging at her blue dress slightly.

They were about to get into limo to go to the Annual Wayne Christmas Ball, and Rikki did not want to go; Tim had whined and Damian had ordered her to go, so she finally relented. Jason wasn't bothered, he liked to eat the food that was given. Bruce silently observed his brood of well-dressed children before they left; Rikki was in a blue dress that faded into black, Jason, Tim and Damian were in a black tux with a white shirt, as well as red, yellow and green ties respectively. Bruce was similar, just with a black tie.

"You look wonderful Rikki," Selina Kyle walked into the room, dressed in a golden, crossed-back dress and her hair tied up. "Now, lets go before I change my mind in accompanying you Bruce." she said smiling.

Bruce scoffed but held out his arm for her, leading her to the car. Jason did the same for Rikki, who smiled softly at the show of affection. Tim looked at Damian with narrowed eyes.  
"Don't expect me to do that for you Demon Child." he said before walking out, hiding his smile as Damian spluttered in surprise for a few seconds.

"DRAKE"

When they got to the venue, cameras flashed from all angles and reporters yelled out questions, momentarily throwing Rikki, even though she had done this so many times before. Bruce and Selina stayed outside to answer questions but Tim and Damian moved inside, walking directly in front of Rikki and Jason. Once inside, they all forcibly relaxed themselves and plastered a bright smile on their faces. Rikki almost laughed at how annoyed Damian looked; at these events him and Tim tended to stay together. If anything, it meant if someone said something rude about Bruce they were less likely to punch them... she hoped... and her and Jason stuck together, rarely anymore than five or six steps away at all times.

For safety of course.

Jason wrapped an arm around her waist and lead them both over to the bar to the side of the hall. Once they had ordered drinks, they began to relax a bit more normally. That was, until Rikki caught sight of one of the boys that had bullied her all through school. Her nose scrunched up slightly at the memories of the leader of their bully gang, Michael, as he called her names and shoved her around. Nothing more than what she had expected, but it had still hurt her, emotionally as well as sometimes physically. Even as she moved up through the school and gradually got more popular as time went on, he still would leave notes in her locker, whisper insulting names to her as they passed in the corridor. One of the worst things he had done was try and intimidate her into sex... he left school that day with a broken nose and two black eyes. Michael was the son of an aristocrat with plenty of inheritance money to spend; he mostly used his money on drugs and alcohol and had been convicted of drunk driving multiple times throughout his life already. 

Rikki sighed a heavy, resigned sort of sigh as Michael came towards her, alcohol in hand.

"Yo Circus Freak, still Wayne's bed warmer, or have you moved on to the next rich boy with dark hair?" he slurred, obviously drunk. 

Seriously? It hadn't been two hours yet! Couldn't she have one event-free evening for once?

She tensed but didn't say anything, looking around for Jason, who was sitting with his back to her ordering another drink. The smile on her face got even more strained as Michael straightened up somewhat and looked her in the eye.

"Answer me, Grayson. You won't like what I'll give you if you don't." his voice got huskier and deeper as anger began to take over his drunk mind. When she ignored him still, he placed his glass on the table to his left and grabbed her upper arm, catching her off-guard. Rikki growled low in her throat but did nothing else, not wanting to create a scene and draw attention to them. Something akin to panic bloomed in her chest as Michael began to roughly pull her across the hall and into a deserted corridor, away from help. His grip was bruising, but not obvious for anyone to think anything of it. 

When they reached the corridor, Michael shoved her against the wall aggressively and gripped her arms violently. 

"Get off me Michael!" Rikki hissed, blue eyes going wide in fear at the possibilities of what he might do to her whipping around her head. She may be Nightwing, but with her arms pinned and legs stuck in the dress, there was only so much she could do to try and stop the drunk man in front of her to stop.

He quickly stooped to her height and kissed her lips, shocking her for half a second before she went back to struggling against Michael's rough grip. Michael growled and Rikki growled back with more confidence than she really felt; everything about the situation felt wrong.

What if Jason came to find her and though she was _cheating_ on him? She had worked so hard on her relationship with him, and this one instance could burn it all to the ground. Rikki fought harder against Michael, frustrated and scared tears forming in the corners of her eyes because he _wouldn't let go_.

" _Hey_ " A voice rung out in the corridor and Michael angrily swung around to face whoever it was and came face-to-face with a furious Jason Todd. Jason's eyes were filled with so much rage, in the back of Rikki's mind she realised that he might actually kill Michael if she didn't so anything.

Not going to take the chance she had been given for granted, Rikki wrenched her arms out of Michael's grip and hitting him across the side of the face to make him move. She didn't expect him to catch her hip though, and they both went tumbling to the ground with a cry. Michael went to the ground and stayed there, drink and punch catching up with him, but Rikki fell awkwardly and a rip that sounded too loud filled her ears. Face burning with shame and tears filling her eyes, Rikki scrambled away from Michael and pressed her back against the wall. It was a few seconds before she felt a fingers ghosting across her arm. She opened her eyes and met Jason's concerned green ones.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"It wasn't my choice! He- he dragged me here- I didn't- I- Jason-" Rikki let out a sob as he emotions caught up with her and buried her face into her hands as her breathing got faster.

"Rikki, I know, I saw him drag you away. Did you not think I would notice?" his voice was soft but had an undercurrent of anger, whether at her or Michael she couldn't tell. "Let's go Baby, I'll get you home."

"But-my dress-"

"It's not that bad, I promise. If it bothers you that much we'll go out the back door, 'ight?" Jason assured her. He slowly tugged her hands away from her face and wiped away her tears. "I'll tell Gordon and have this guy done for harassment. Don't even try and talk me out of it. Now come on Baby."

Slowly, incredibly slowly, Rikki stood up, eyes searching her dress for the rip. Up the back of her dress, a long thin tear, not too visible, showed off part of her left leg as she walked. Her eyes shining with tears, Rikki walked with Jason out to the hall, walking straight to the door. A few people made a comment about how they should stay longer, but they were ultimately ignored. Jason caught the eye of Tim, who gestured at Bruce and Damian to meet outside.

When they were all outside, Bruce looked over Rikki. She was staring into space, shoulders shaking slightly. Bruce raised an eyebrow at Jason in concern and Jason growled in anger.

"Caught some guy she knew in school pinning her to a wall. He turned around and Rikki git him. He took her to the floor and her dress ripped. I'll take her home Bruce, if you deal with him."

A nod.

"Where?"

"Corridor to the left of the bar."

"Have a safe journey home, okay?"

Jason wanted to stay with Bruce and teach the guy a lesson. He wanted to hit the guy until his knuckles bled... but Rikki needed him more. He had failed to protect her before from the guy who tried to hurt her, but he wouldn't abandon her. Bruce, Tim, Damian and Gordon would do enough for all of them. Now, Rikki needed him. He would stay with her when she had nightmares tonight, when she screamed in her sleep about hidden dangers.

He would stay with her always.

**Author's Note:**

> You like? Until next chapter.  
> -E


End file.
